ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Global Wrestling Coalition
Global Wrestling Coalition is a wrestling federation which opened in January 2007, created and run by Danny Vice. The goal is for a competitive, active, and exciting federation, with a balanced mixture of upcoming wrestlers with more experienced stars. There is one weekly show, Wednesday Night Assault. Formerly there was another one called Monday Night Mayhem, later changed to Massacre. Massacre ended it's run in April 2008 and was replaced by Tuesday Night Aftershock. =History= Beginnings The Global Wrestling Coalition began recruiting members in December of 2006. It's first show was January 10, 2007, which featured the opening round of an 8-man World Title tournament. The eventual winner was Miguel Sanchez, who won the title in the main event of GWC Alpha in February of 2007. In March of 2007, due to the enlarged roster, the GWC opened a second brand headed by Drake Kencedro. However, scheduling became difficult and the roster was taken back to one brand and two shows. At the May Pay-Per-View, the GWC created the advent of the Dark Crusade Match. The Nikki Venus Era With Vice being injured at Kingdom Come, Nikki Venus took control of the federation. Her first order of business was a special show titled Welcome To Venus. She then headed up a new stable known as EPW, claiming they would be the new breed of the GWC. After various battles over EPW vs. GWC, T-Money defeated four other men in an Ultimate X match at GWC Viva La GWC to return full control of the GWC to the returned Vice. Nevertheless, GWC Tribulation proceeded to end the war with Skyler Striker and Xavier Cross surviving against the EPW team. The Kevin Hardaway Era At GWC Day of Reckoning, Kevin Hardaway won the Conquest match. Not many at the time expected what would become a dynasty. Hardaway quickly rose to the top, defeating Zak Warner at GWC Dire Straits to win the World Championship. From there, Hardaway's reign with the title encompassed what the GWC strived to be: unrelenting, dominant, and filled with passion. Fending off such challengers as Joe Ragnal and Reckless Jack, Hardaway defeated all in his path from late 2007 until early 2008. It would not be until the March 2008 PPV GWC Unholy Coronation that Hardaway's reign would end at the hands of David Alastair. This time in the GWC represented the company's pinnacle so far. The Hardaway Era would however continue when Hardaway regained the championship at GWC Vindication. The Machine Era On July 16, 2008, Danny Vice convinced Spike Kane to betray his brother "Reckless Jack" Brad Kane and join him and Johnny Reb in a new stable. Immediately after, Vice dubbed this new regime to be "The Machine". =Titles, Achievements, & PPVs= =Gimmick Matches= *Dark Crusade *Conquest: Held at Day of Reckoning each year *Annihilation Complex *FUN House *Tribulation Match: Held at Tribulation each year *Master of Horrors =Roster= *Danny Vice *Michael Knight *Ryan Daniels *Reckless Jack *Zak Warner *Random McRally *Joe Ragnal *Mike Ragnal *Spike Kane *Christian Striker *Skyler Striker *Jamal Carter *"The Executioner" CSB *The Emperor *DeAngelo Williams *Phantom *The Virus *Kurt Burton *Corey Black *Johnny Reb *Doc Henry *Felipe Salarose *"The Icon" J.T. Hunt *Xavier Ryan Hudson (as of 10/07/08) Tag Teams *The Ragnals (Mike & Joe Ragnal) *Strike Force Two (Christian & Skyler Striker) *Ebony & Ivory (Zak Warner and DeAngelo Williams *The Axis (Michael Knight and Kurt Burton) Stables *The Machine (Danny Vice, Johnny Reb, Spike Kane, Jamal Carter, and Random McRally) Notable Inactive Roster *Kevin Hardaway *T-Money *Miguel Sanchez *Red Solomon *Aria Cross *Bishop *Talan Trenor *Ryder *Synthy Eris *Milo Holland *Trent Helms *Ash Darkstone *Gus *David Alastair *Sammie Rene *Yukio Blaze *Cam Connor *Lexington "The Poet" Royale *Stephen "The Genius" Grace *Triple X *Bobby Cairo *BA Monk *JW McCammon *Chrysta the Ice Queen *Jericho *Dejavu *Derek Babylon *Davey Ortega *Ricky Stevens *Anthony Clark *Xavier Hudson *James Casey *"Mediocre" Mike Machado *The Stargazer *Outcast *Derek Sitar *Steve Carr *Johnny Rotton *Jayson Matthews =GWC Hall of Fame= *Class of 2007 **T-Money ***2x GWC World Champion **Miguel Sanchez ***First ever GWC World Champion **Michael "Thunder" Knight ***2x GWC World Champion ***First ever GWC Tapout Champion ***GWC Tag Team Champion ***GWC Ultimate Champion *Class of 2008 **Kevin Hardaway ***Longest Reigning GWC World Champion ***2x GWC Ultimate Champion **David Alastair ***GWC World Champion ***GWC Tag Team Champion ***3x GWC United States Champion **Reckless Jack ***GWC World Champion ***GWC Tag Team Champion ***GWC United States Champion **Zak Warner ***GWC World Champion ***GWC Tag Team Champion ***2x GWC Television Champion ***GWC United States Champion ***First GWC Underground Champion ***First Double Champion ***First Triple Crown Champion ***First Grand Slam Champion =External Links= *http://z11.invisionfree.com/The_GWC/ (Board was moved 8/16) *Archive Site Category: Federations Category: Active federations Category: Federations formed in 2007